


Morphine and Mohawks

by SHERlockedintheimpala



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Addiction, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, oh god why am I writing this, wow no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedintheimpala/pseuds/SHERlockedintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee promises to try to quit his morphine addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine and Mohawks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this seems kinda sweet so far but like in later chapters I will basically rip out hearts.

The wail of another ambulance was the last thing Gamzee heard before he lost consciousness. The first he heard upon regaining it was a shaky but familiar voice, one he'd grown to love. A voice that was starting to be a constant in his life, one that kept him grounded, that anchored him. One that was fighting back tears.  
"Promise you'll quit. Please."  
Gamzee had lost count of the times he'd heard that phrase. From counselors, from parents who didn't care either way, from nurses, doctors, etc. This was the first time he'd heard it from someone who mattered, though. That changed things.  
It was also the first time anybody had stayed after asking, too. In fact, if it hadn't been for one Tavros Nitram, the entire setting would've been exactly the same. A hospital room, empty pleas, and false promises.  
If it weren't for the small hand on Gamzee's, nothing would've changed. The promise would still be a lie, and Gamzee would have been back on morphine by the next day.  
Not this time, though.  
"I promise I'll try," Gamzee said. It was the first time he'd meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> All I own involving Homestuck are some tee shirts and a few fanfics.


End file.
